


Race tracks and Strawberries

by Jay_and_Steph_write (Doves_Writing)



Series: Highschool AU [1]
Category: batfamily RP
Genre: Bruce meets a young Bunny, Gen, apparently his children are babysitters now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Jay_and_Steph_write





	Race tracks and Strawberries

Bruce’s eyebrow raised at the girl lounging on the couch, a lollipop in her mouth and eyes focused on the racing game that she and Tim were currently playing. She couldn’t have been more then eleven years old at the most.

He flicked over to his eldest daughter in question, who gave him a small wave “This is Bun, her older brother asked us to watch her fir a bit. Y'know, Remy? He and Jay have gotten detention before?”

“Ah, thank you Cass. Would you like anything to eat Bun?”

She didn’t seem to have any reaction of surprise to his voice, and shrugged “nah, but do ya got anything sweet I could drink? I’ve been a bit thirsty while I pummel ya son”

“You’re not pummeling me!’

  
"Sure Ah’m not”

He smiled a little “Sure, I think we have some sort of cavity inducing strawberry drink in the fridge. How about you beat Timmy real quick and we can get it. Alfie hates anything that’s not water anywhere in the house but the kitchen or dining rooms”

He could see a small grin spread across her face “Okay! Thank ya old man”


End file.
